Solitude
by LMXB
Summary: When a DEO mission goes wrong Kara starts to question her priorities and responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set a few weeks after the season 1 finale. It will be a little angsty.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when she saw Kara pick up her phone.

"Texting James to let him know I can't make it tonight."

"No." Alex said. "We can handle this. Go have fun."

"James understands." Kara shrugged.

"Kara, you deserve to have a life away from being Supergirl. Don't forget or neglect the Kara part of your life."

"There is an alien on the loose that makes that a little hard."

"Kara, we have this. We were catching aliens along time before Supergirl burst onto the scene. Besides whilst we don't have any information we will just be sitting at the DEO scouring the archives for information and checking surveillance feeds for locations." Alex pointed out. "Until we have a location there is nothing you can do. Apart from get under my feet."

"I could bring you coffee." Kara pointed out.

"It actually sounds like you are missing being Cat's assistant." Alex smiled. "But J'onn provides me with all the coffee I need." Alex shrugged.

"You make it sound like he is your assistant not your boss." Kara pointed out. "Also I thought he started switching it for decaff."

"He did, but I switched the contents of the jars around so he thinks he is serving me decaff whilst he is actually giving me real coffee. And if you tell him that I will kill you." Alex explained. Noticing Kara was still standing in her lab she added. "Go have fun with James. If something happens I will call you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Alex smiled. "Seriously have fun."

"You'll call?" Kara checked again.

"I'll call." Alex agreed. "Now go."

"Okay. I love you." Kara said hugging Alex.

"Love you too." Alex smiled.

-00-

"Hey." James smiled as Kara walked up to him.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I didn't think you'd make it." James confessed.

"Alex pointed out I can't do anything useful until they can figure out where the alien is so I get a night off."

"Well you deserve it." James said.

"Thank you, although you may be a little biased." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe." James agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"Um, well, seeing it is you, I thought food would feature high on the agenda." James smiled.

"You know me so well." Kara grinned.

"Then after that I thought we could hit the new club. Then take a midnight stroll, with ice cream."

"I love ice cream." Kara said.

"I know. Well in that case, food?" James asked. When Kara nodded he added. "I have to confess I was so sure you were going to bail I cancelled the booking I made. So we are going to have to wing it when it comes to the restaurant."

"I like winging it. Plans are over rated." Kara said.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked laughing as James pulled a face a few hours later whilst he ate his ice cream.

"Brain freeze." James explained.

"If you can't handle your ice cream you should just give it to me." Kara said as her phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take this." Kara said frowning when she saw it was J'onn's number.

"No problem." James smiled as Kara answered the call. The smile was removed from his face though when he saw the concern on Kara's paling face. As she hung up she said.

"I have to go." With that she ran away from James before changing and taking to the skies.

-00-

"Where is she?" Kara asked as she entered the control room.

"Infirmary, she has just come out of surgery." Vasquez replied. "Director Henshaw is down there."

"How bad is she?"

"You should get down there." Vasquez said not wanting to worry Kara with the truth.

"Right." Kara said hurrying off.

Her entrance into the infirmary came to an abrupt stop when she saw her sister, pale and lifeless, lying on a bed with various tubes poking out of her.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"Agent Danvers managed to get used as a punch bag. Again." Hamilton said. "This time though she took some serious damage. The wrist fracture, broken ribs, punctured lung and knee damage will heal, but my concern right now is her head injury. There was brain swelling, which I have managed to reduce, but we have to monitor her carefully. Currently she is in a medically induced coma. Which I will keep her in for forty-eight hours. Once I am happy that all the swelling has subsided we will wake her up. Currently there is nothing you can do, I suggest you go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her." Kara said.

"That's your choice. But I should warn you when we wake her she will have a long road to recovery, during which time she'll need your support, so if you stay make sure you get enough rest."

"I will." Kara said unable to take her eyes off her sister.

When Hamilton left Kara looked at J'onn and asked.

"What happened? Why didn't she call me? Why didn't you call me?"

"She didn't want to stop your social life." J'onn said, anger in his voice. "She begged me not to call you."

"She promised she would call." Kara said quietly. "What happened?"

"What happened was Alex went in without backup and got her ass handed to her because you were too busy to help."

Feeling too guilty to defend herself Kara just looked at J'onn who went on. "She could have died Kara, she still might." J'onn's voice trembling with emotion. "This is what I was afraid of. You have made everyone complacent. Every agent here assumes you'll fly in and save the day and when you don't people get hurt. It's time you decide what life you want because this half in half out is hurting my team." He said storming out of the room. Having made it twenty paces down the corridor though he stopped and punched a wall, cursing as he did so. Taking a calming breath he immediately felt guilty about what he had said and returned to Alex's room to apologise. Only when he got there Kara had disappeared.

Walking up to Alex he squeezed her hand and said.

"I'm sorry. I will fix this." He then looked at her once more before setting of for Midvale.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing


	2. Chapter 2

"Eliza?" Kara said when her foster mother entered Alex's room a few hours later.

"Alex?" Eliza said rushing to her daughter's side.

"Dr Hamilton said they won't wake her for another forty hours." Kara explained. "But so far the signs are looking good."

"Good?" Eliza asked looking up at Kara. "My daughter is in a coma, what is good about that?"

Surprised by Eliza's outburst Kara stood silently wondering what to say. It was Eliza who broke the silence though when she said.

"You should go."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Eliza said confusing Kara. "It may surprise you to know this but not everything is about you."

"I know that." Kara said.

"Do you? So you just don't care? Alex has given up everything for you. She lost her father because of you. She dedicated her life to protecting you. Despite that the one time she needed your help you chose a guy over her." Eliza said. "She could die because of your selfishness. You have ruined our lives. I wish your cousin never brought you to us."

"I'm sorry." Kara said stung and shocked.

"You want to make amends, stay out of our lives. Let Alex live her life. Let Alex have a life. Stay away from us."

"I'm sorry." Kara repeated as she ran from the room.

-00-

"James? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she flew into her apartment and saw him there.

"I was worried about you." He said standing.

"How did you even get in?" Kara asked.

"The spare key you gave Winn and I after the Black Mercy." James shrugged. "What happened?"

"Alex got hurt because I didn't have her back." Kara said.

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's in a coma."

"I'm sorry." James said stepping towards Kara, who backed away from him.

"I think it would be best if you left." Kara said.

"I'm not leaving you like this." James said.

"I would like you to go." Kara repeated. "And please stay away from me."

"What happened isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? Alex got hurt because I wasn't there."

"Kara you deserve a life." James countered.

"Not at the expense of others. My mother didn't send me here to date a human." Kara said pacing.

"She sent you here so you could live." James pointed out.

"No, she sent me here to protect Kal-El. How can I protect him when I can't even protect Alex?"

"Kara-" James started.

"Please leave. I need to be alone right now."

Not knowing what to do James silently left the apartment. The moment the door shut Kara slid down the wall and sat on the floor letting her guilt and worry consume her.

-00-

The following morning after a tormented soul searching night Kara returned to the DEO hoping Eliza would find a way to forgive her. As Kara entered the infirmary Eliza immediately looked round. But rather than seeing the caring eyes she had grown up with Kara was faced with coldness and distain.

"You can't do anything for her, can you?" Eliza asked.

"I just wanted to see how she was."

"So you can absolve yourself of guilt?"

"No." Kara said shaking her head. "I would do anything to take back what happened, but I know I can't. I will never forgive myself for letting Alex down. I'm here because I love her and I want to be there for her."

"If you really care about her, stay away." Eliza said. "I don't want to see you."

Overwhelmed by guilt and self-loathing Kara turned and left the infirmary heading for the room containing her mother's hologram.

"Hello Kara." The hologram greeted as Kara activated the programme.

"I need help." Kara said sadly.

"How can I assist you." The hologram asked.

"I need to know how to fix this."

"I'm sorry I do not have sufficient information to help you." The hologram said.

-00-

"Kara." J'onn greeted as she entered his office. Seeing how upset she looked he quickly asked. "Has something happened to Alex?"

"No, she's the same." Kara said, causing J'onn to relax.

"I'm glad you're here. I want to apologise for what I said. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. What happened wasn't your fault. It was Alex's choice to go in without backup." J'onn said moving round his desk to stand in front of Kara.

"No. You were right." Kara said. "I have let you down and I let Alex down."

"No you didn't." J'onn said placing a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You can't be expected to be here all the time. Last night I was scared. I thought Alex was going to," He paused and collected himself. "Like you, when I came to Earth I had lost everything. I never thought I would be close to others. But you and your sister are family to me. It's no excuse but last night seeing Alex like that, it brought back memories for me and I got scared. I never should have said what I said. You are not to blame."

"Yes I am." Kara said. "If the situation had been reversed Alex never would have let me send her away. I should have been here for her." She added running a hand through her hair. "I thought I could have it all. I thought I could be Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Alex warned me it would be hard, being Kara and Supergirl, working here and CatCo, but I didn't listen. You told me I couldn't. Cat said I couldn't. I didn't listen to any of you and now Alex is hurt. And you were right everyone has become complacent because of me. I thought I was helping, but I wasn't. Alex may have been careless last night, but that is because of me. So I have made a decision."

"A decision?" J'onn asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"I'm not good enough to work here yet. My presence endangers everyone."

"Kara-" J'onn tried to interrupt but Kara kept talking.

"I'm going to concentrate on being Supergirl. I'm going to become stronger and faster and better. But I need to do that away from here."

"Kara-"

"I have made up my mind. I am leaving the DEO. Please look after Alex for me."

"Kara, Alex will need you when she wakes up." J'onn said, not understanding why Kara wanted to be away from Alex.

"No she'll need you and Eliza." Kara said. "And I know she already has both of you. I'll just be a complication."

"Kara I know seeing Alex like that must have been hard, but don't run away. Don't cut yourself off."

"I'm not running away." Kara said. "I need to improve and I'm going to do that. But I have to do that away from here."

J'onn stared at Kara wondering why she had chosen this path and blamed himself for his outburst.

"Kara-" He started only for Kara to take hold of his hand.

"I have to do this."

"You call if you need anything." J'onn said.

"I just need you to look after Alex." Kara said as she left.

-00-

"Alex sweetie, can you hear me?" Eliza asked as Alex opened her eyes.

"Mum?"

"I'm right here sweetheart. You are going to be fine."

"What happened?" Alex asked not knowing where she was.

"You got hurt, but you are going to be fine." Eliza soothed.

"Hurts."

"I know sweetie. Just hang in there. It will be okay."

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked noticing that her sister wasn't there.

"She's busy." Eliza said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Just try to rest. You need to take care of yourself." Eliza smiled as she held Alex's hand. "I am so proud of you."

-00-

"Kara, you have decided to grace us with your presence then?" Cat said as Kara entered her office, her eyes immediately drawn to the envelope in her former assistant's hand.

"I'm sorry. My sister was hurt."

"I know, the hobbit in knitwear told me." Seeing how lost Kara was looking she feared the worse and asked. "Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"You don't know?"

"No. My, Eliza, Alex's mom, thinks it would be better if I stayed away."

"She's blaming you for what happened?" Cat guessed.

"Yes."

"There is nothing more terrifying than seeing your child in a hospital bed knowing you are powerless to help them. I am sure your foster mother didn't mean what she said."

"If she didn't she should have. She's right. Alex has given up everything for me and the one time she needed something from me I wasn't there for her. I can't do this any more." Kara said.

"This?"

"Pretend. Be something I'm not. I am here for a reason. I lost sight of that. But recent events have reminded me. You were right all along. You are always right. I should have listened. If I had Alex wouldn't be hurt." Kara said softly. "I want to thank you for everything, but I can't stay. You don't need Kara Danvers." She added placing an envelope on Cat's desk. "Thank you for everything."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to talk." Winn said entering James's office.

"What's up?" James asked looking up from his work.

"Kara." Winn said shutting the door and approaching James. "I'm really worried about her and I get that things are a little difficult between you two right now but I know you are worried about her too."

"I am." James agreed. "But what can I do? She won't talk to me. I'm fairly sure she blames me for Alex getting hurt."

"Actually I think she blames herself." Winn corrected before asking. "Did you know she quit the DEO?"

"What? Why? I thought she quit CatCo so she could work full time there?"

"Apparently she quit both CatCo and the DEO and now she is full time Supergirl, with no backup."

"How do you know?"

"Vasquez told me."

"Vasquez? From the DEO? Why did she tell you?" James asked.

"She's worried about Kara." Winn said. "Since quitting the DEO she hasn't even gone to visit Alex."

"What does Alex say?"

"Nothing. Alex is being kept in the dark about it so it doesn't hamper her recovery."

"Alex would notice Kara not being there." James pointed out.

"Alex is still really bad. She is still on huge doses of morphine so most of the time she sleeps so it's easy to tell her she missed Kara's visit." Winn explained. Seeing James's questioning look he explained. "It was a long email from Vasquez."

"I still don't see what we can do if she won't talk to us." James said.

"Could you contact her cousin? Maybe he can help?" Winn suggested.

"I already did." James said. "Every time Clark tries talking to her she brushes him off."

"If she keeps going like this I'm worried she's going to get hurt." Winn said. "I mean she is Supergirl 24-7 right now, she can't go on like this and if someone from Fort Rozz takes advantage of the situation she may not come out on top. We have to stop her."

"I agree, but how?"

"Maybe by helping."

"What?" James asked confused.

"If she is trying to make amends by saving the world let's help her identify people to save. Making sure we choose situations that won't harm her."

"She's not stupid Winn."

"I didn't say she was." Winn countered. "I'm just hoping we can give her perspective and screen missions for her. If she keeps going like this I'm worried she is going to get hurt or worse."

"If you manage to get her to accept our help I will do whatever it takes." James said.

"So you're in?" Winn asked.

"Of course. But I don't see how we can get her to accept our help when she is not talking to us."

"I'll work on that part." Winn said leaving the office.

-00-

"Eliza." J'onn greeted as the elder Danvers passed him in the corridor.

"J'onn."

"How's Alex?"

"Sleeping, again."

"How about you? Are you getting enough rest?" J'onn asked.

"I am, thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm fine." Eliza smiled. "Everyone here has been very accommodating."

"Well both your daughters are popular round here." J'onn smiled before saying. "If you have a minute perhaps we can discuss something else."

"What?"

"Kara, I'm worried about her." J'onn said.

"She'll be fine." Eliza said.

"I'm not so sure. She has cut herself off and I think I may be responsible." J'onn confessed.

"In what way?"

"I blamed her for what happened to Alex. I tried apologising, but I don't think she listened and now she isn't responding to my calls. I think maybe a visit from you may help." He suggested.

"Kara has CatCo and her friends there. All Alex has is the DEO." Eliza pointed out. "I'm not leaving Alex."

J'onn looked at Eliza confused by her answer, but before he could comment the alarm sounded.

"Damn it. I need to see to this." J'onn said running off.

-00-

"Kara. Open up. I know you are in there." Winn called as he hammered on Kara's door. "Come on Kara." Winn called through the door. Still getting no reply he said. "Kara I am your best friend. I know you are not okay. Talk to me." He paused and rested his head against the door, beginning to question if Kara was in there. Pulling out his phone he confirmed that Supergirl was not saving anyone before saying. "You don't have to do this alone." Winn said. "I mean what are the Superfriends for if not saving the world, together?" Once again he waited but no reply. Sadly he placed his hand on the door and said. "Whenever you're ready I'm here for you." With that he turned and left never knowing that Kara was sitting on the other side of the door.

-00-

"Enjoying the view?" Cat asked as she stepped onto the balcony where James was standing.

"Not so much." James said staring out. "I just came out to clear my head."

"Has it worked?"

"Um, no." James said turning to face Cat. "Normally staring out over the city helps. But this time….right now nothing seems to work."

"What particular problem has you so out of sorts?"

"How do you help people who refuse to be helped?" James asked.

"Until they realise they need help there is nothing you can do." Cat said.

"I'm afraid they'll get hurt before they realise they need help." James said.

"Getting people to accept help is a balancing act. Push to hard and you will push them away for ever. All you can do is keep the door open for them and when she realises she needs help be there for her." Cat said.

-00-

Waking up and finding herself alone Alex looked round hoping to see some sign of Kara. Seeing none she began to get worried. Ignoring the pain she tried moving only to be stopped by a nurse entering the room.

"Agent Danvers." The nurse greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where is everyone?"

"Control room I think, apart from your mother who went to get some food."

"Do you know where my phone is?"

"Probably destroyed in your alien death match."

"Can I borrow yours?"

"I'm under strict instructions not to allow you near any electronic equipment." The nurse said sheepishly as she administered another does of medicine.

"Instructions? From who?"

"Director Henshaw, your mother and Dr Hamilton."

"Why?" Alex asked noting that Kara wasn't on that list.

"You are meant to be resting."

"Using a phone isn't strenuous." Alex pointed out as the nurse made a note of her blood pressure.

"But still against the rules."

"Will you send a message for me then?" Alex asked. "It will help me rest and I won't be using a phone."

"Alex stop terrorising Jenkins." J'onn warned as he entered the infirmary.

"I'm not. I was just asking for a favour." Alex protested feeling the tiredness creep up on her again.

"What kind of favour?" Hank asked indicating that the nurse should leave.

"I just want to send a message to Kara."

"I can send it." J'onn offered hoping getting a message from Alex would help Kara.

"So she isn't here?" Alex asked.

"No. Supergirl is in high demand at the moment." J'onn said, not wanting to worry Alex.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"What aren't you telling me? Has something happened?" Alex asked wincing as she sat up straighter.

"Relax Alex." J'onn warned.

"J'onn, I need to know if something is wrong." Alex pressed.

"Kara took what happened to you pretty badly." J'onn said not wanting to open the can of worms.

"How badly? And why? It wasn't her fault." Alex said.

"You scared all of us Alex. But I'm sure getting a message from you will help." J'onn said. "What do you want it to say?"

"That I love her and I miss her."

"Okay." J'onn agreed. "I'll send that, but you need to rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex agreed relaxing into the pillow.

"Alex. You are meant to be resting." Eliza gently chastised as she entered the infirmary.

"My fault." J'onn said. "I'll catch you later." He added as he left.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Eliza asked immediately noticing Alex's frown.

"I'm worried about Kara and I miss her."

"She's fine. Worry about yourself." Eliza said. "Right now you are the most important person there is. Get some rest."

-00-

"Supergirl." Cat said walking onto her balcony and seeing the caped hero sitting staring out at the city.

"Ms Grant? Sorry I should go." She said standing.

"Stay." Cat demanded causing Supergirl to sit again. "You've been busy recently. I can barely keep up with all your exploits. I am sure you had good reasons for being around twenty-four seven, but be careful you don't burn yourself out." Cat warned.

"I'm fine." Supergirl replied.

"I don't know who you are hoping to convince, but I assure you it isn't working on me." Cat said handing Supergirl a plate with a burger. "You look hungry." Cat shrugged as Supergirl took the plate and devoured the burger.

"But this does raise an interesting point. Seeing you are constantly saving people you clearly don't have another job at the moment so how do you actually pay your rent? I mean I assume you live somewhere? And what about food?"

"Is this an interview?" Kara asked.

"Just general curiosity." Cat shrugged. "If you like I am sure we can set you up with your own office here. I have just the one in mind, on this floor. Although the lack of windows may cause you problems."Cat offered earning a long look from Kara who eventually said.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"I sincerely hope that line works on you and gives you comfort." Cat said.

"I should go." Kara said standing.

"Supergirl, you know you are welcome here anytime?"

"I appreciate that."

"You don't have to fight the world alone."

"Yes I do. It is better for everyone that way." Supergirl said before flying off.

Unbeknownst to the two women their encounter was being watched from a balcony a block away.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Olsen, where are we on the new artwork?" Cat asked during the staff meeting. Receiving no reply she looked up to see the assembled staff were all staring at James who was staring out of the window oblivious to Cat's question.

"Someone bring him back to the planet." Cat demanded. When no one moved she added. "Now."

Feeling someone nudge him James immediately looked round and saw everyone staring at him.

"Are you planning on working today?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, sorry." James said sheepishly.

"In which case, where are you on the new artwork?"

Before James had a chance to answer the office shook as something landed on the balcony.

"Now what?" Cat asked moments before a large alien walked straight through the window, glass shattering round him.

"There was a door." Cat said unimpressed by the entrance.

"You will come with me." The alien said to Cat who sat unmoving at her desk. Seeing James take a step towards him he warned. "I will kill everyone in this office if needed."

"Go." Cat ordered sounding braver than she felt. Seeing James hesitate as the others fled she repeated. "Go."

-00-

"What do you want?" Cat demanded as her kidnapper roughly deposited her on the ground.

"Revenge."

"On me?"

"No. The daughter of Zor-El."

"Who? And what does this have to do with me?"

"I lost everything, my wife, my daughters, my home, my freedom when I was sentenced to Fort Rozz."

"Because you had committed some sort of crime?" Cat guessed unsympathetically.

"My crime was protecting my family. The family I lost because of Zor-El."

"Still not seeing the connection to me." Cat said aware there were cameras everywhere and it was only a matter of time before Supergirl turned up.

"When I discovered her daughter had survived the fires of Krypton and was here on Earth I knew I would have my chance for revenge. When I saw she had a new family I was so... I lost everything but the daughter of Zor-El not only lived but had found family. At first I was angry, but then I saw the opportunity. There were so many options, but it was her uncle who gave me inspiration. Whilst Myriad was in place I held back and watched and waited. I saw how Non used her fake sister against her. She was too weak to fight her fake sister, but the human, under Non's control almost killed her. The person who stopped her was the Earth mother. She broke through Non's hold on the human."

"As much as I love this cliched scene where you reveal everything, I really don't see the connection to me."

"My people are made of two parts, telepathically linked. One you see before you. The other is what you would call a parasite. In me, it is a symbiote, but by putting it in others it goes into their brain and controls them." He said crouching in front of Cat and ripping the skin away from his forearm revealing a cavity the sight of which making Cat gag. "This is where my symbiote lived before I placed it in the fake human mother. Since then I have controlled her, she was my puppet." He then stood and backed away from Cat. "Everything was going as planned. The human sister ran into my trap and practically begged to be sliced in two. The Earth mother blamed everything on the daughter of the House of El. The grief and the guilt caused her to turn her back on her friends. She was to loose everything, just I had. But you, you wouldn't let go. You gave her hope. So now, now she will watch you die and learn what loneliness is."

"I'm not sure how it worked on your planet, but here we have therapists. I really think you should see one." Cat said trying to sound confident despite the fear rising in her.

"I will enjoy killing you." The alien snarled.

"Let her go." Supergirl demanded as she landed close to Cat and the alien.

"Not this time." The alien said. "She will die and you will watch, knowing you are responsible."

"You will let her go." Supergirl said defiantly moving closer to Cat.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The alien said as he aimed a weapon at Cat. "The darts in this weapon are made from Kryptonite, a final gift I stole from your uncle. We both know what it will do to you." He then smiled. "Good I can see the fear in your eyes." With that he fired the weapon at Cat.

As he fired Supergirl flew to intercept and took the darts in her torso crumbling in pain as she did so.

"You're bleeding." Cat said as she tried to help Supergirl.

"Run." Kara gasped at Cat. When Cat continued to try and stop the bleeding Kara repeated, almost begging. "Go." Reluctantly her mentor nodded and ran off.

"Finally you have been abandoned by everyone." The alien said as he reached Kara. "But your pain is not over yet. You will watch me kill her before you die."

"Why?" Kara asked fighting fatigue, pain and blood loss.

"Because of your mother. When you reunite in the fiery afterlife assure her your pain was a result of her hand." With that he stood and kicked Kara before flying over to Cat, knocking her to the ground. Rolling over Cat saw the alien standing above her holding a blade aloft.

Cat lay on the ground convinced that the end was coming. Her thoughts went to Carter and Adam as she waited for the inevitable. Just as the blow was about to hit though her assailant went flying through the air.

Looking round she saw Supergirl on her knees, blood still flowing from her stomach, using her heat vision on the alien. When the alien fell unmoving to the ground Cat saw Supergirl collapse in a heap. Scrambling over to the hero she rolled her over.

"Why aren't you healing?" She asked seeing the blood was still pouring out. Putting her hands over the wound to stem the bleeding she said in her most demanding voice.

"Kara, you will hold on and you will be fine." Cat said not bothering to hide the fact she knew Supergirl's identity.

"Sorry, I lied." Kara said weakly as she felt the weariness wash over her.

"Do not shut your eyes." Cat ordered.

"Hurts." Kara said.

"I know. But you will be okay." Cat said.

"Te...Tell….Alex I'm...sorry." Kara whimpered as her eyes shut.

"Kara, open your eyes." Cat said.

"I've got her." J'onn said as he ran over to the pair and lifted Kara up.

"I'm going with you." Cat said standing.

"No you're not." J'onn said placing Kara on the stretcher his agents were wheeling.

"Yes I am. Right now I am all Kara has. I'm not leaving her and we don't have time to argue."

-00-

"Eliza." J'onn said as he entered Alex's room.

"J'onn." Eliza replied.

"How is she?"

"In a lot of pain still. But the rest is helping."

"I need to speak to you." J'onn said. "Outside."

Worried, Eliza followed J'onn out and as soon as the door was shut she asked. "Have Alex's tests shown something."

"No. This isn't about Alex. It's Kara. She has been hurt. She is in surgery at the moment."

"Okay."

"I know this is a shock, especially after what happened with Alex." J'onn said assuming Eliza was in shock. "But Dr Hamilton is the best, if anyone can her Kara she can."

"Okay."

"There is an observation room if you want to be near Kara."

"Alex needs me." Eliza said shaking her head.

"Okay." J'onn replied confused by her indifference.

"And J'onn, don't tell Alex." Eliza asked. "She needs to focus on herself." As Eliza turned and walked off J'onn looked on baffled by her behaviour. However, he did not have time to dwell on it as he was called to the control room.

-00-

"Ma'am." Vasquez greeted as she entered Alex's room two hours later. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Alex said. "Have you heard from Supergirl?"

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez replied before asking. "Where's your mother?"

"Gone for a shower." Alex said. "Is Supergirl okay? It seems like forever since I saw her."

"Are you able to move?" Vasquez asked. The question alarming Alex.

"Yes. Why?"

"I can't tell you." Vasquez said. "I have been ordered to not tell you that your sister was hurt in a fight. And I am not allowed to tell you she is really badly hurt. But I haven't been ordered to not take you for a walk though." She went on as she placed a wheelchair next to Alex's bed.

"How bad is she?" Alex said as she lowered herself into the chair, trying to ignore the pain.

"I can't tell you ma'am." Vasquez said as she wheeled Alex out of the infirmary. "But this walk is going to take us past the surgical unit."

"Surgery? How is that even possible? She's lost her powers?" Alex guessed unsure if the nausea she was feeling was a result of her injuries or Kara's. Before Vasquez could answer they arrived at a surgical observation room and Vasquez wheeled Alex inside. The sight of her sister in surgery, with Hamilton trying to save her sapped what little strength Alex as the bile rose in her throat.

"Should you be here?" A familiar but out of place voice said causing Alex to dizzily spin round.

"Ms Grant? What are you doing here?" Alex asked. On seeing the blood on Cat's clothes she asked. "Are you hurt?"

Looking down Cat saw the blood and shook her head. "It's your sister's." The comment confusing Alex who wasn't sure if it was Kara or Kara as Supergirl who had been brought in.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing in here? You should be in bed." J'onn demanded as he entered the room. "Vasquez you have disobeyed orders. I expected better from you. Go. I will deal with you later."

"Vasquez followed her orders to the letter." Alex assured him. "I should be with Kara. Why didn't you tell me?" Alex demanded.

"Your mother didn't want to upset you." J'onn said.

"Guess what I am upset." Alex snarled. "She's my sister. You can't hide something like this from me." She went on as a wave of dizziness and pain hit.

"Alex you are hurt." J'onn reminded her. "You can't do anything for Kara right now, apart from recover."

For a minute Alex didn't respond instead she watched as Hamilton tried to save Kara. Finally she looked at J'onn and asked.

"What happened? How did she get hurt?"

"Saving me." Cat said.

"You really do demand blood from your employees." Alex said bitterly, the tiredness, pain and concern becoming overpowering.

"She doesn't work for me." Cat said. "She quit."

"What?" Alex asked. "That makes no sense. She loves working for you."

"Apparently not." Cat said. "She said she had to prioritise."

"Damn it." J'onn said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That might be my fault."

"What happened?"

"The night you were injured I lost my temper."

"With Kara? Why? It wasn't her fault?" Alex said, shocked with how much she had missed.

"I know, but I was angry and scared and the person I should have been yelling at was in a coma. Your sister was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I said she needed to choose where her loyalties lay. I apologised, but obviously she didn't listen."

"I don't get it, if she quit CatCo so she could work here full time why weren't you with her? How did you let her get hurt?" Alex asked, angry and tired.

"Your sister doesn't work here anymore." J'onn confessed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She said she wasn't good enough to work here and she needed time away to get better."

"And you didn't think to tell me that?" Alex asked feeling betrayed.

"I'd hoped the situation was temporary and she would come round. I was worried if I told you you would do something stupid like leave the infirmary."

"Damn right I would have." Alex said. "I can't believe you all kept this from me."

"I thought it was in your best interests." J'onn said.

"What about Kara's best interests?" Alex said getting worked up again. For a moment she glared at J'onn before asking. "If she isn't working at CatCo and she isn't working here, where is she working? And what the hell was she doing to get injured?"

"She's flying solo." Cat said. "So to speak."

"Why? I don't understand." Alex said. "She needs people round her. She's not like her cousin."

"She felt like she had no choice." Cat said.

"Why?" Alex asked glaring at J'onn.

"Your mother." Cat said confusing both J'onn and Alex.

"My mother what?" Alex asked trying to suppress her tiredness and nausea.

"Your mother asked, and I use the word ask loosely, Kara to keep away from you."

"Why?"

"Because she blamed Kara for everything."

"Everything?" J'onn asked.

"Your father, your lack of a life, your near death experience." Cat listed.

"That makes no sense. Mom has never criticised Kara. I don't think she knows how."

"Apparently she saved it all for the other day." Cat said.

"Did you know?" Alex asked J'onn.

"No. Eliza has been acting strange, but what happened to you really affected her. I assumed her behaviour was just shock and fear. I had no idea she had asked Kara to stay away."

"It doesn't make sense." Alex said as the door burst open.

"Well, it kind of does." Cat said taking out her phone and playing back the conversation she had had with the alien. When the recording finished J'onn turned on her and said.

"You didn't think about mentioning this earlier?"

"I tired. You were insistent that I didn't speak and you ran off when we got here." Cat said "Since then I have been locked in here with no one to tell."

"Mom is infected with a parasite?" Alex asked in disbelief, the nausea and dizziness becoming overwhelming.

"According to the alien." Cat confirmed as the door opened.

"Alex, what are you doing in here. You should be resting." Eliza said entering the observation room.

"Checking on Kara." Alex said weakly, staring at her mother.

"She doesn't need you." Eliza said. "But you need rest."

"I'm fine." Alex said. "And Kara does need me."

"Alex you need to think about yourself. You need to take care of yourself."

"Mom, what's happened to you?" Alex asked upset. "Kara could be dying in there."

"Alex, please, it is important that you stay calm and get plenty of rest"

"Eliza, I need to talk to you." J'onn said stepping closer to Eliza as he attempted to read her mind.

"Ahhh." J'onn gasped reeling back in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Detain her." J'onn grimaced glancing at Vasquez who shot Eliza with a tranquilliser.

"Mom?" Alex asked upset before her eyes caught sight of what was happening in the adjacent room where Kara appeared to be crashing."Kara!"

 **-TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. To everyone who has left reviews that I can't respond to, thank you for the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

"J'onn?" Alex asked confused and disorientated as she woke and saw him looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked.

"Okay? What happened?" Alex asked before remembering and asking, panicked. "Kara? Mom?"

"Stay calm Alex or we will have to sedate you again." J'onn warned. "Kara came through surgery and she is just over there. We are waiting for her powers to return, after which we hope she'll heal." As he spoke Alex turned her head and saw Kara lying motionless on a solar emitter bed. Seeing the tear run town Alex's face J'onn took her hand and assured her. "She will be fine."

"And mom?"

"Hamilton is trying to remove the parasite as we speak. The good news is that there was a lot of information about the parasite in the archives and Hamilton is confident she can remove it without causing permanent damage, but it will take awhile"

"What about you? You were hurt."

"I experienced pain." J'onn corrected. "Due to the parasite's telepathic ability it was able to offer some defences against my link. But it only caused discomfort rather than permanent damage."

"You sure you're okay?" Alex checked.

"I'm fine." J'onn assured her.

"How did I get here?" Alex asked confused, her last memory being in the observation room.

"I sedated you."

"Why?"

"You were getting …..excited." J'onn explained diplomatically. "We were worried about what the spike in blood pressure would do to your head injury."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"How many?"

"Eight."

"Eight? And Kara still isn't awake?"

"We're keeping her sedated as well. Hamilton thought it would be for the best, until her powers return. The damage was extensive and if she wakes before she heals she will be in considerable pain."

Alex then turned her head and looked at Cat who was sat by Kara's bedside watching the exchange and asked.

"Is Kara going to be okay?"

"That is what I have been told." Cat said. "If they're lying, they're lying to both of us."

"You are asking Cat Grant?" J'onn said incredulously.

"She is the one person in the room who didn't lie to me about Kara." Alex pointed out bitterly.

"I'm sorry. But I thought it was in your best interests." J'onn apologised. "I thought I could help Kara without you needing to find out. I was wrong and for that I am sorry."

"Sir, Ma'ams." Vasquez said entering the infirmary.

"Is there a problem?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe Sir." Vasquez said approaching Cat and handing her a tablet. "I think you should see this."

Confused Cat took the tablet and watched a news clip.

"The neurotic narcissist." Cat muttered as she watched.

"Problem?" J'onn asked.

"I need to go. The Lois Lane wannabe from Channel Nine is attempting to destroy Supergirl." Cat said standing.

"That maybe, but do you seriously expect me to let you walk out of here?"

"Yes. People are already noticing my absence. If I stay away they'll assume the worse and the share price in CatCo will plummet sparking a mini stock market crash. Do you want to be responsible for that as well as everything that has unfolded here?"

"It's not that simple. You know too much."

"You're referring to Kara's not so secret sideline? I have known about Kara for months." Cat shrugged. "I have no intention on publishing her identity."

"And I take your word on that?" J'onn asked, unimpressed by the argument.

"You take the word of the one person who has had Kara's back recently." Cat said causing guilt to wash over J'onn's face.

"Vasquez will arrange someone to drive you back to the city." J'onn agreed.

"Good. But just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I expect to be kept informed about Kara's condition."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex said as Eliza's eyes fluttered open. "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Alex? What happened?"

"You had a parasite attached to you. It was controlling you." J'onn explained. "We've removed it and you'll be fine. Just try to rest."

"Parasite?" Eliza asked confused.

"Just rest." J'onn said. "You'll be fine." He said gently as Eliza started to close her eyes. But then her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Kara?"

"Is going to be okay." J'onn said nodding to a solar emitter bed where Kara was lying unconscious.

"She looks so pale." Eliza said before looking over at Alex who was on a bed on the other side of Kara and saying. "I said some terrible things to your sister."

"I know. But it wasn't your fault." Alex assured her.

"I still said them. The hurt in her eyes." Eliza said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kara will forgive you." Alex assured her.

"She shouldn't."

"Yes she should, what happened was not your fault. But even if she shouldn't she would still forgive you because she is Kara and she loves you."

-00-

As Kara sat up she saw Dr Hamilton and asked.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You are at the DEO."

"The DEO? I have to go." Kara said sliding off the solar emitter bed, almost collapsing to the floor as she did so.

"No you don't" Hamilton said helping Kara steady herself. "You need to rest."

"Not here. I have to go. I promised Eliza." Kara said.

"Kara." Eliza said as she approached her foster daughter.

"Eliza? I'm sorry, I'll go." Kara said

"Kara, I am so sorry for everything I said." Eliza said cautiously stepping forward. "I didn't mean it and I need you to know none of this is your fault. And I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"No, you were right." Kara said dizzily.

"None of this is your fault." Eliza repeated holding out her arms to Kara who willingly stepped into Eliza's embrace. Kara kept a silent hold on Eliza for a minute before she pulled away confused.

"Why are you in scrubs?" Kara asked. "Did something happen? Did you get hurt?"

"You haven't told her yet?" J'onn asked approaching.

"Told me what?" Kara asked concerned.

"The alien we have been searching for, the one who attempted to turn you into Swiss cheese, is a Wasao."

"A what?"

"Wasao. They are telepaths and half-parasites. He paid Eliza a visit a few weeks ago and infected her with a parasite that has been controlling her mind."

"Why? Is this my fault?" Kara asked, seeing no other reason why Eliza would be targeted.

"The Wasao in question was sentenced to Fort Rozz by your mother. Something he blames you for. He has been planning his revenge for quite some time. He wanted you to lose everything, just like he had. He had been asked by Non to join him, but instead he just observed everything that happened. He saw your fight with Alex and Eliza stopping it. After that he guessed your relationship, which he tried to destroy."

"I'm sorry." Kara said to Eliza.

"This isn't your fault sweetie." Eliza said hugging Kara tightly. "It was me who was in the wrong."

"Is Alex okay?" Kara asked pulling back.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Eliza suggested looking over Kara's shoulder. Turning Kara saw Alex lying on the bed next to hers cautiously watching the exchange.

"Alex? I'm so sorry." Kara said stumbling to Alex's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Alex assured her as she gingerly held Kara, trying not to gasp in pain as Kara unwittingly touched her ribs.

"I'm sorry." Kara sobbed into Alex's shoulder.

"It's okay Kara." Alex said holding Kara as tightly as she could.

"That's enough." Hamilton eventually ordered. "Anyone with the name Danvers get into bed. Any non Danvers leave. I think we have had enough excitement for one day."

"But I'm fine now my powers are back." Kara argued not wanting to leave Alex's side.

"Unless you got a medical degree in the last couple of weeks I will be the judge of that." Hamilton said gently. "Your powers may have returned, but you body sustained a lot of damage before that happened. Your cells need to recharge properly."

"It's not like I'm not going anywhere." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. "Get some rest."

Reluctantly and with J'onn's help Kara allowed herself to be led back to the solar emitter bed where she lay down just before Eliza squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"You too." Hamilton said noticing Eliza was making no effort to get into her bed.

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

"No, you're not." J'onn said. "You need to rest. You all do." He said ushering Eliza to her bed. "I will see you all tomorrow." He added just before approaching Kara and kissing her head whispering. "Welcome back."

"Never thought you'd be the obedient patient in the infirmary." Hamilton commented as she checked on Alex who was still lying in her bed.

"Practice makes perfect." Alex said, wincing as Hamilton touched her rib.

"Don't forget to use the pain medication" Hamilton instructed. She then looked up at all the occupants of the infirmary and warned.

"You all need rest, if I feel like the three of you being in a room is not conducive to that I will separate you." With that she left.

Kara was just dozing off when she suddenly remembered her battle with the Wasao.

"Alex, I think Cat knows I'm Supergirl."

"You think?" Alex asked sarcastically, although her weariness masked the sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I think she called me Kara." Kara explained oblivious to Alex's attempts at sarcasm.

"She knows." Alex confirmed.

"This is bad." Kara said.

"Not so bad. She was actually concerned about you. If it wasn't for the disparaging news report Chanel Nine ran she would probably still be here."

"Here? Cat was at the DEO?" Kara asked confused. "How did that happen?"

"There was a battle of wills with J'onn and Cat won." Alex said sleepily. "It'll be okay."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you, but not about Cat. Well that is like number fifty on the list of why I'm mad at you."

"What's the first forty-nine?" Kara asked.

"You jumping in front of Kryptonite, you flying solo, you taking on a bad guy by yourself you-" Alex started to list only for Eliza to interrupt.

"Alex, don't bully your sister."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eliza? Henshaw? Is Kara okay?" Winn asked when he saw Eliza and J'onn approach his desk at CatCo.

"She'll be fine." Eliza assured him.

"You sure? I mean on the news she looked pretty bad and Ms Grant was really shaken, well I think she was shaken, she was acting strangely. And there was the Channel Nine report saying Supergirl was either dead or finished and well the obituary they ran with wasn't nice, you should keep Kara away from that and-"

"She'll be fine." Eliza interrupted. "She has healed, she just needs time now."

"And Alex?"

"Recovering." She smiled as J'onn added.

"She is a stubborn patient."

"So is Kara coming back to us?" Winn asked.

Before either could answer a nervous looking young woman approached and awkwardly asked.

"Hi Winn. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to know. I don't want to insult you with this, so I'm sorry, but are you the hobbit?"

"Hey Lily. Um, to Ms Grant I am, I guess." Winn said.

"Oh good. I mean not that she has given you a nickname you clearly don't like, but that you are who I am looking for." She said.

"What have I done?" Winn asked nervously looking over at Cat's office.

"Nothing. At least not that she has told me, but as assistant number four she doesn't really tell me anything...so you may have done something, but that's not why I'm here."

"It's not?"

"No." She said before she turned to Eliza and J'onn and said. "Ms Grant would like to see you."

"Now?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. Please." Lily continued, looking nervous.

"Well we had better not keep her waiting then." Eliza smiled causing Lily to look relieved.

"Thank you." Lily said. "This way." She added leading Eliza past several desks.

"Ms Grant. Your visitors." Lily nervously announced.

"I can see that." Cat said. "You may go. Shut the door."

"Yes Ms Grant." Lily replied looking happy she was allowed to escape.

"Ms Grant." Eliza said as the door shut.

"The infamous foster mother returns, hopefully free from parasitic control. Accompanied by Agent Mulder." Cat commented as she watched Eliza and J'onn. Before they could respond she asked. "How's Kara?"

"Her powers have come back so she has healed. Physically at least."

"I have no doubt that with time she will be fine." Cat said. "Your daughter is surprisingly resilient."

"She may say she is okay, but she isn't." Eliza confessed.

"The problem with millennials, apparently regardless of which planet they're from, is an over inflated self-belief." Cat said. "In Kara's case that makes her more willing to accept responsibility for things completely out of her control."

"That doesn't really help me take back what I said to her."

"It was hardly your fault and Kara knows that." Cat said

"That doesn't mean Kara didn't believe every word I said."

"True, but in time I have every confidence she will find peace with it." Cat said.

"I wanted to thank you." Eliza said. "From what I heard you were the only person who has been there for her recently."

"Not really. I was the only person she chose to come to. She has plenty of people in her life who want to be there for her." Cat shrugged before looking at J'onn and saying. "I don't suppose you wish to make a statement?"

"No."

"A comment then, on whether or not my office is likely to be invaded again?"

"From a disgruntled employee?" J'onn asked.

"I meant a telepathic parasitic alien." Cat clarified.

"We believe the threat has been contained."

"Not the most reassuring comment, but it will do I suppose."

"Well we should go. We only came to update you." J'onn said feeling like he was about to be ensnared in a trap.

"Thank you again." Eliza said turning and following J'onn out.

"Tell her, if she wants it, her job is still open." Cat said before they reached the door.

"Thank you."

"And Agent Mulder, thank you for not crying in my office this time." Cat added.

-00-

As Eliza entered Kara's apartment with J'onn she said.

"I just need a few minutes to gather her things."

"Take your time." J'onn smiled as he hung back waiting. When he heard Eliza gasp and then cry though he immediately hurried to the bedroom where Eliza was standing in front of some drawers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I did this." Eliza said looking at Kara's broken glasses which lay on the side. "She turned her back on everything because of what I did."

"We are all to blame." J'onn said. "Unlike me you were not in control. What you said was not you and Kara knows that." He added taking the glasses. "These can be fixed as can your relationship with Kara."

-00-

As Alex opened her eyes she saw Kara lying next to her. Confused she asked.

"Kara?"

"You're awake!" Kara exclaimed looking at Alex.

"When did the infirmary get double beds?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I pushed this one next to yours. I just wanted to be close to you and know you were okay."

"I'm fine. But shouldn't you be on a solar emitter bed."

"I'm fine." Kara parroted. "Besides have you ever tried lying on one of them. They are so uncomfortable." Kara complained.

"Well I'll tell J'onn he needs to use the entire R&D budget to create a padded solar emitter bed for you." Alex deadpanned.

"That would be kinda awesome. Can I get you anything?" Kara asked as she lay on the bed.

"Get out of jail free card?" Alex asked.

"This is an infirmary not a jail."

"You're right. I get less freedom here than I do in jail."

"Because you need to rest and recover." Kara said. "You nearly died."

"Pot, kettle, black." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"Kara, I get that you need to help people, but next time don't put yourself in danger like that. I can't lose you."

"That's not why I was apologising." Kara said. "You got hurt because I didn't do my job."

"Kara, I got hurt because I got careless. You weren't there because I chose not to call you in. It was my choice. It's on me. None of what happened was your fault. I know J'onn and mom said some things to you but neither of them meant it. J'onn was upset and mom had some crazed parasite controlling her." She paused and squeezed Kara's hand forcing her sister to look at her before asking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What J'onn said, what mom said, that you quit CatCo and the DEO." Alex listed.

"To start with you were in a coma. Then you are meant to be recovering. Not worrying about me. And Eliza asked me to stay away from you."

"Which you should have told me."

"Eliza was so concerned about you. And I heard that she was really looking after you, it sounded like she was finally treating you like you always hoped she would. I didn't want to ruin that. Besides everything she said was true."

"No it wasn't." Alex said. "None of what has happened was your fault." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand.

"If I hadn't come into your life Jeremiah would still be with you."

"No way of knowing that. Besides dad was already on the DEO watch list due to his relationship with your cousin." Alex countered.

"You would have a life."

"I do have a life." Alex said.

"You'd have a better life."

"Kara, I can't imagine life without you. You are my family and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"When I first arrived I was so desperate to find a family I never stopped to think what I was doing to you." Kara said. "I just assumed you'd be happy with me, because Kal-El told me you would be. But I shouldn't have come, Kal-El shouldn't have forced me on you. You all had lives, you were happy and then I showed up and all that changed."

"There were times I resented the fact you had come into my life. But I was a teenager and I resented everything. And once I got past the teenage dramas I realised how lucky I was to have you in my life. If I could go back to that day I would not change it, apart from maybe being a little nicer to you." Alex said. "I know mom wouldn't change anything either." Alex paused and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I know she was being controlled by the parasite, but I'm not sure I can forget the look in her eyes." Kara confessed.

"Whose? Mom's?"

"Yeah. Is that how I looked when I was affected by Red Kryptonite?"

"Maybe." Alex said not having seen the look Kara was referring to.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I said when I was on Red Kryptonite."

"We've been through that. It wasn't your fault." Alex said. "In the same way mom is not to blame and in the same way you didn't blame me for trying to kill you during Myriad." Alex said before commenting. "The Danvers really need to keep control of their minds." The comment earning a smile from Kara.

After a few moments silence Alex asked, grimacing as she shifted in her bed.

"So even if I get you staying away and leaving the DEO. I don't get CatCo."

"What about it?"

"Why did you quit?"

"So I could concentrate on being Supergirl. I thought if I spent all my time as Supergirl I could get better. And if I was better one day I could protect you and make it up to you."

"So you gave up being Kara Danvers?"

"Yeah."

"You're one stupid alien at times." Alex commented. "Supergirl and Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El aren't all separate things you can switch on and off. Supergirl is who she is because of the Zor-El Danvers part of you. Take that away and Supergirl is diminished. As much as I would love you to give up Supergirl and stay at home and be safe I know you can't to that either because she is just as much a part of you as everything else."

"But if I spent more time as Supergirl you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Kara, the only person to blame for what happened to me is me."

"But-"

"No buts. You will always be Kara and if you really want to do something to help me you will make sure Kara comes back."

"There's not much to come back to." Kara confessed. "I kind of cut my ties with everything."

"And everyone?" Alex guessed. When Kara nodded Alex said.

"We'll work on getting everything back, together. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, because, and I may be being selfish right now but, I really need my sister." Alex said causing Kara to smile at her and hug her moments before the infirmary door opened.

"Is that pie? Chocolate pecan pie?" Kara asked whipping her head round.

"Is this a new power coming out?" Alex teased. "Super smell?"

"It is chocolate pecan pie." Eliza smiled as she handed it to Kara.

"Thank you." Kara grinned taking the pie.

"We also got you both some clothes." Eliza said before looking at Alex who was wearing a DEO issued black T-shirt and track pants. "Although I'm not sure why I bothered for you as all your clothes are similar to what you are wearing now. You know there are colours other than black?"

"Not in Alex's wardrobe." Kara said.

"There's nothing wrong with black, it practical."

"Clothes don't have to just be practical." Kara said.

"We also got you something else." J'onn said saving Alex from further scrutiny before handing Kara a small box. Torn between eating the pie and opening the box Kara reluctantly put the pie down and opened the box carefully taking out her repaired glasses.

"We thought you would be needing them." J'onn said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kara?" Cat asked as she entered her office. As she did so Kara immediately stood and held out a paper cup.

"Ms Grant. I brought you a latte."

"Thank you. How did you know I would be in now?" Cat asked.

"It's the third Tuesday of the quarter. You always come in at seven to prepare for the board meeting."

"A fact that has alluded all your successors." Cat said waving at the empty desks in the open plan office.

"There seem to be lots of desks out there." Kara said.

"I have four of them."

"Four what? Assistants?" Kara questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. I was having problems finding a suitable replacement so decided to spread the risk by having four. Each gets a desk, the closeness to my door represents their value against the others."

"Last time you had more than one assistant it didn't turn out so well." Kara gently reminded Cat.

"True, but so far none of them have displayed psychotic tendencies. Unfortunately none of them have displayed organisational tendencies either. Which I assume is why you are here."

"You do? It is?" Kara asked.

"Last time you were in here you handed me a letter." Cat said. "A letter that I never got a chance to read before one of the many useless Kira replacements mis-filed it. So I have no idea what you wrote, I assume it was describing what role you wanted."

"Um." Kara said.

"Just say yes." Cat instructed.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Good. Well in that case, now you are back you can rewrite it and keep it out of the clutches of the useless hoard."

"So I still have a job?"

"Yes."

"And an office?"

"Only if you stop asking stupid questions."

"Is this so you can fire me?" Kara asked.

"Why would I fire you?"

"Because you know who I am and last time you found out you were going to fire me."

"I thought that the City needed Supergirl and you were wasting yourself working for me and whilst that may be true the last couple of weeks have highlighted something important, something I overlooked before."

"What?"

"That Supergirl, although a Kryptonian is still on one level human, with human needs. By ignoring them you become less of a hero and more of a robot. At the end of the day no one can save everyone. And you will save no one if you burn out or lose yourself. If working for me helps ground you then I can work with that. Besides if you are here I can make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you. For everything." Kara said.

"Well, you have saved me, on multiple occasions. But don't think I will go easy on you now you know I know."

"Of course not."

"Good. But first things first, you can help with arranging the launch party."

"What launch party?"

"For the Supergirl expose I am writing based on the interview."

"What interview?" Kara asked.

"Do keep up." Cat said. "I am starting to wonder if extreme blood loss caused you some sort of brain damage. I believe your alter-ego owes me, and the people of this city, an interview. Which will happen at seven tonight. So you will work with one of the assistants and arrange the launch."

"Which assistant?"

"Your choice." Cat said.

"Ms Grant your latte." A young woman said rushing into the office. Seeing Kara though she quickly added. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"What have I said about my door?" Cat asked.

"That you do not have an open door policy and I am not to enter unless summoned."

"And yet here you are, interrupting my meeting, with a cold latte."

"Sorry Ms Grant." The assistant replied.

"Seeing you are here you can make yourself useful, tell Olsen and Toyman Jr that if they don't get to work they will be seeking different employment." Cat said looking over Lily's shoulder at Winn and James who were staring into the office.

"Yes Ms Grant."

-00-

"Hey Lily, what's going on in there?" Winn asked as the assistant wandered over to him and James.

"Ms Grant said if you two don't get back to work you are fired. I assume that you are Toyman Jr?"

"Yeah." Winn said.

"She has a lot of names for you." Lily pointed out.

"Yes she does." Winn agreed. "But more importantly, what is going in there? Is Kara okay?"

"Kara? As in Kara Danvers? The former assistant who survived two years with Ms Grant before getting promoted then in a rare act of defiance and revenge resigning to take a post with Lois Lane shocking Ms Grant into silence before she fired ten members of staff."

"I think the rumour mill may have got a little carried away." James said. "But that is Kara."

"Weren't you dating her?" Lily forged on.

"Yeah." James confirmed looking awkward.

"Sorry, that was tactless, I didn't meant to pry." Lily said.

"It's cool." James said. "We just weren't meant to be."

"I may not be a good assistant and I may not have a clue what makes Ms Grant tick, but I can so tell you aren't over her." Lily said before grimacing. "Sorry, I have to learn boundaries. I'm working on that."

"Perhaps you should do it from your desk. Ms Grant is looking kinda of homicidal." Winn said turning away from Cat's office and sitting at his desk.

"I'll catch you later." James said walking off as another assistant walked past.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She said to Lily before walking towards Cat's office.

"Don't go in." Lily said scampering after the other assistant.

"Why?"

"She's in a meeting. She doesn't want to be disturbed."

"And I take your word on that?"

"Well yes. You really don't want to interrupt the meeting."

"Who exactly is so important that I can't do my job?"

"Kara Danvers."

"Wearing that? I don't think so."

"What's going?" A third assistant asked as she deposited her bag on her desk.

"Mouse has gone crazy and things that is Kara Danvers." Assistant one said pointing into Cat's office.

"The Kara Danvers?" The third assistant said peering through the window. "No way is that Kara Danvers. From what I heard Kara Danvers was like a younger Cat Grant. Not an older version of Mouse."

"Winn and James confirmed it." Lily said before mumbling. "And my name isn't mouse."

Ignoring the second comment assistant one picked up the mail and marched into Cat's office.

"What have we just discussed about my door?" Cat asked.

"That was mouse, I mean four." The assistant said looking at Kara.

"Which one are you?" Cat asked flustering the assistant who said.

"One. I have your mail."

"Opened?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Well at least you can do that right." Cat commented taking the mail from the assistant who continued to glance at Kara. Noticing the behaviour Cat asked. "Is there something else?"

"No Ms Grant."

"Then scram." Cat said. As the door shut Cat looked at Kara and on seeing her confusion she explained.

"She clearly thinks you may be Kara Danvers and wants to confirm it."

"I am Kara Danvers." Kara said still confused.

"And there in lies the problem. The minion squad believe that Kara Danvers was an aggressive, go getter who betrayed me by taking a job with Lois Lane. You don't fit that image."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because of the rumour."

"There's a rumour about me doing that? How? Who started it?"

"I did of course." Cat replied.

"Why?"

"So the new batch would do everything possible to prove their loyalty. Besides people thinking you had left the City would be less likely to cause them to see the link between you and Supergirl. You really need to think these things through. Now go organise the launch party and take four with you."

"Four? I thought I could choose."

"You can. But I am guessing that due to a shared poor dress sense and annoying niceness not to mention an obsession with apologising you will pick four."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said leaving the office. As she stepped outside she immediately found everyone in the office staring at her. Trying to ignore it she approached Lily and said.

"If you have time I need your help organising the launch party."

"You don't want to use her, she's useless." Assistant one said.

"Actually Ms Grant recommended her." Kara half lied causing all four assembled assistants to ask.

"She did?"

"She did. So perhaps you can meet me in my office in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Lily said still in disbelief.

"Good. See you soon." Kara smiled.

As Kara walked away she was pulled into a hug by Winn.

"I've missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Kara replied.

"We have so much to talk about. Not on the roof." Winn said. "But first you need to see James."

"I know." Kara said not sounding enthusiastic.

-00-

"Hey." James said when he saw his door open.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. All healed."

"And Alex?"

"Getting there."

"Good." James said as an awkward silence fell between them before they both said.

"So….sorry….you first."

"I know you have been through a lot with Alex and then nearly dying and I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to know I'm there for you." James said taking the initiative.

"I know. Thank you." Kara said. "I like you, I really do, but I need to figure out where I'm going."

"I know." James said. "And if you need help with that, in any capacity, I'm here. And in the mean time, how about we meet for a no pressure breakfast tomorrow morning? Coffee and sticky buns. I'll even treat you to three of them."

"You had me at sticky bun." Kara said.

"So that's a yes?" James asked.

"That's a yes."

-00-

As Kara walked into her apartment she immediately saw Alex sitting on her couch.

"Alex!" She cried excitedly. "What are you doing here? Are you meant to be here? Does Dr Hamilton know?"

"No. I escaped the DEO and then hopped all the way here." Alex deadpanned.

Turning Kara looked at Eliza and asked.

"Should she be here?"

"She was released earlier and as long as she rests she can stay here."

"How did you even get up here? You can't walk."

"J'onn." Alex said sheepishly.

"You let him carry you up here?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"It beat staying in the infirmary." Alex mumbled.

"She complained every step of the way." Eliza added. "But now you are back I am going to get some dinner. Alex can't be left alone."

"Yes I can."

"Not according to Dr Hamilton." Eliza countered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said sitting next to Alex.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Eliza said leaving.

"I take it you still have a job?" Alex asked.

"I do. I met the new me. Well new mes. There are four of them. It was kind of weird."

"And James?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what? Are you still dating?"

"No. Well maybe. I don't know."

"Did you even talk to James?"

"Kind of, briefly. It was awkward."

"Why are you here then? You should be with James, talking things over."

"No I should be here with you." Kara said. "You heard Eliza you can't be left alone. I can't believe they let you out."

"Well I had J'onn and mom on my side which helped."

"So how come you are here rather than your ground floor, easily accessible apartment?"

"Can't I want to see you?"

"You can, but you are hiding something."

"It was mom's idea."

"It was?" Kara asked.

"It was."

"Okay you are hiding something else. Are you really ill? Are you dying?" Kara panicked.

"I'm fine, just a little battered." Alex assured her before confessing. "I think mom wanted a bit of a buffer."

"Between you two?"

"No between you two." Alex said. "She feels really guilty about how she acted."

"It wasn't her fault." Kara said.

"I know and I keep telling her, but she knows you still believe what she said. Until you stop blaming yourself for everything she is going to blame herself for what she said."

"Are you trying to guilt me into not feeling guilty?" Kara asked confused.

"Maybe, a little." Alex confessed. "Is it working?"

"Not so much." Kara replied resting her head on Alex's shoulder and saying quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex said before the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Eventually Kara asked. "So are you okay with everything?"

"Everything?"

"J'onn. I heard about the lecture he gave you."

"How?"

"Vasquez."

"I think everyone in the State heard it." Alex said. "I don't think it was the last lecture I'll get. He is still angry at me for walking into a trap. But he is also feeling guilty for taking it out on you. So he kind of oscillates between being angry, disappointed and protective."

"And he did carry you up here."

"Something that won't be mentioned again." Alex said. "Whilst things are a little weird between us at the moment by the time I go back to work he'll be fine."

"And Eliza?"

"How do you mean?"

"Vasquez said that Eliza was really, really concerned about you and was going out of her way to be protective."

"She was." Alex agreed.

"But since the parasite was removed she has gone back to normal and is being more..."

"Critical of me?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah." Kara agreed. "And is treating you less like ..."

"You?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah and more like..."

"Me?" Alex finished.

"Yeah."

"The crazy thing is I actually missed all the constructive criticism." Alex said. "I mean mom being there and supportive was nice, but it just felt a little wrong. I missed the old mom."

"Well it is kinda your and Eliza's thing." Kara pointed out.

"I guess it is." Alex replied as the door opened and Eliza walked in.

"Everything okay?" Eliza questioned.

"It's fine." Alex replied before noticing how many bags Eliza was holding and muttered. "Here we go."

"I've got a few supplies to last the next few days. Alex I can't believe you let Kara live with such a poorly stocked kitchen. You are meant to look after. Not let her starve to death. I doubt cockroaches would survive here."

"Do you still miss it?" Kara asked referring to Eliza's criticism.

"Not so much." Alex commented, causing both girls to smile as Eliza looked on confused.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all the comments. For those I couldn't thank through messenger thank you for taking the time to review. In particular thank you Anna for the continual supportive comments and Supergirl for the positive reviews.


End file.
